


Massage

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -Castiel is eager to offer Dean a massage.But things don't turn out as expected.-





	Massage

 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you like for me to give you a massage?”

Dean looks up from his phone and blinks a few times, seriously not prepared for that kind of question, before eventually an amused smile spreads over his features. “You wanna give me a massage?”

Castiel nods. “I did a lot of research,” he explains, looking so adorably serious that Dean's heart can't help but clench at the sight. “Many websites suggested massages to increase intimacy between romantically involved couples and I have to admit it made a lot of sense.”

“So you did your research,” Dean repeats, chuckling.

“Correct.”

Dean doesn't even hesitate to lean forward and press a quick kiss onto Castiel's lips. “How could I say no to such dedication then?”

Castiel starts to frown at that. “Please don't feel obligated to humor me –”

“Cas, c'mon,” Dean cuts right in, laughing. “You and me, in our room, by ourselves, with your hands all over me? That sounds like a dream come true.”

Castiel looks very pleased by that and soon enough they find themselves in their room, Dean hurrying to get rid off his shirt while Castiel pulls some massage oil out of his drawer, apparently already stashed there for future use. Dean smiles at his cute boy scout as he scrambles onto the bed and lays down on his stomach, more than eager for what is about to come.

And Castiel doesn't wait around.

No, he goes to freaking town right away.

Unfortunately, not in the sensual and sexual manner that Dean expected.

The hunter anticipated warm and oily hands gliding over his skin, just at the right places, making him tingly and relaxed all at once. Contact and touch, softness on the verge of becoming more.

But instead, Castiel buries his fingers so deep into Dean's upper back, where no other person's ever gone before, and rubs at muscles that have been cramped since his fucking teenage years, resulting in an unexpected stream of pain which makes him yelp and immediately flinch away from the touch.

“Cas, what the hell?” he growls, turning around to look the angel in the face.

Castiel, though, seems highly puzzled by Dean's reaction. “I'm giving you a massage?” He doesn't appear all too sure now.

“Yeah, well …” Dean sighs, rotating his free shoulder a bit to counteract the ache. “It actually feels like you wanna break me in half.”

Castiel tilts his head. “I assure you I don't mean to hurt you –”

“I know that,” Dean hurries to interject, rolling his eyes. “It's just that …” He heaves a deep breath. “Cas, man, I think you went a bit overboard with your research. There are different kinds of massages, y'know?”

Castiel squints his eyes, appearing very much like someone who indeed does _not_ know.

“There are the _proper_ ones,” Dean explains. “The ones your physical therapist gives you when you have a bad back or something. To lose up the muscles and shit.”

Castiel nods in agreement, making it perfectly clear that that has been the sort of massage he got himself accustomed to.

“But couples, like you and me …” He points back and forth between them, smiling crookedly. “We usually don't go all the way, y'know? I mean, you need a lot of medical know-how for a real massage anyway, so it's never a good idea to begin with. But people like you and me – it's all about _feeling good_. About touching each other. Maybe groping a little. Getting intimate and stuff.” He shrugs his shoulders. “It's more like a lighter and more personal version of a proper massage.”

Castiel falls silent after that for a minute, probably wrapping his head around Dean's words with a determination only the angel is able to muster, before finally his features soften. “I apologize for getting this wrong.”

“No, no, don't apologize,” Dean is quick to cut in. “You did nothing wrong.”

“After I learned about massages used as a way to build intimacy the most prominent material I found was about the 'proper ones',” Castiel says, using his famous air-quotes which always make him look extra cute. “And all the texts indicated that the people felt very good after these kind of massages, so I figured it to be the right way to make you feel like that too.”

Dean's heart swells at least ten sizes and he can't help leaning in and kissing those pouty lips. He's not really sure what he did to deserve someone as amazing as Castiel, but he swore himself a long time ago he would never take it for granted.

“I obviously wasted my time with that research,” Castiel concludes, sighing. “I'm sorry for misunderstanding.”

“Please don't –”

“Just lay down again, Dean,” he insists. “I will do it right this time.”

And damn, now Dean feels like an asshole.

Castiel just wanted to do something nice for the hunter and apparently put a lot of effort into it. Knowing him he probably even took some online anatomy classes just for this very purpose. Castiel is not known for doing anything halfway.

And Dean has nothing better to do than complaining.

Wow, he's seriously a dick.

Sure, he'd love the sensation of Castiel's hands running gently over his skin, so warm and soft, but at the same time he honestly can't live with that brief flicker of disappointment in Castiel's eyes.

He just can't.

“You know, Cas … I actually never had a proper massage before.”

Castiel hesitates, raising a brow. “What are you saying?”

“I mean, maybe you're not entirely wrong?” Dean grins shyly. “My body isn't what it used to be ten years ago and considering the life I live … I guess a massage could do me some good. Why don't we give it a try?”

Castiel assesses him for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?” He pecks the angel once again on the lips. “I don't wanna see all that research go to waste, you big nerd.”

Castiel's eyes light up at those words. “Alright.”

Once more he goes to fucking town without any hesitation whatsoever.

And, as expected, it's a goddamned torture.

Castiel pokes mercilessly at muscles Dean either presumed dead before or didn't even remember in the first place. They don't react very well to being awoken from their slumber and show their displeasure by numerous waves of pain that Dean more than once almost bring close to the brink of tears. Everything aches and burns and he's quite sure he's gonna be bruised quite soon.

But when afterwards Castiel showers him with kisses and whispers sweet compliments in his ear, making it more than clear that Dean's willingness to give it a try is making him fairly happy, the ordeal is more than worth it. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and an angel singing a soft song.

And when on the next day Dean wakes up without sensing the usual crick in his back and realizing he feels better and more energized than he had in years, he can't wait to ask Castiel to do his whole massage magic again as soon as possible.

Castiel merely smiles smugly, the bastard, and answers, “It will be my pleasure. Under one condition, however.”

Dean perks up. “And what is that?”

“I'm going to receive a massage from you in return,” he explains, smirking. “The kind you were talking about last night. With all the touching and groping.”

Dean laughs aloud as he pulls Castiel into his arms. “That can be arranged.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You ever had a real massage?
> 
> Damn, those things can be painful as hell >.< But in the end they're so worth it!!
> 
> I hope you had some fun with my little fic here :D


End file.
